


Perfect Little Gear

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, Romance, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: A poem for my boyfriend, impulsively written at one in the morning.





	Perfect Little Gear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> My boyfriend and I are celebrating ten months of being together this coming Saturday (June 22nd)!!!! We stayed up late talking about, got a little emotional, and I impulsively wrote this for him. 
> 
> I hope you like it, angel <3

_The lovers could never_

_get enough of one another._

_For even as night fell,_

_they would fight sleep_

_For minutes to hours_

_of sweet talk in silence._

_Sometimes the words_

_were never even typed,_

_but the emotions rang true,_

_and read just as well_

_as if their gazes were finally locked,_

_and their hands were finally touching,_

_and their hearts were finally melting_

_in each other's ever-warm_

_and dearly beloved presence._

_And they loved long and hard-_

_ten months, or ten years?_

_The numbers were irrelevant,_

_but the time was priceless;_

_Irreplaceable, indescribable, incomparable._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever felt like you've come on too strong too early in a relationship, just remember: my sappy ads write this ten months in.
> 
> Dave sweetie I hope you don't implode.


End file.
